Bittersweet Fate
by dapperyklutz
Summary: "I just want you to know that not even Death can separate me from you." Either way, what will happen, will happen. The last few moments of Remus and Tonks. May contain spoilers - based on the HPDHP2 trailer. COMPLETE.


_A/N: It's been a long while since I last posted a fanfic, more likely a Harry Potter fanfic. Anyways, this is my take on the scene where Remus and Tonks reach out to each other. I swear, watching the GIF's in Tumblr over and over again never fails to break my heart immensely. And by the way, this is based on the __**movie**__, __**not the book**__._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Kudos goes to the amazing JKR and Warner Bros. _

_Well, enjoy._

* * *

><p>The war between the dark and the light continued on in Hogwarts, with wizards and witches alike screaming and running and fighting, and dying, side by side. Dead bodies of both sides scattered everywhere in the Great Hall, in the courtyard, in the Quidditch field, in the hallways and in the corridors of the school - the smell of smoke and blood and the sight of broken limbs making the scene so horrifying and daunting.<p>

The Order and Dumbledore's Army, with several students who had volunteered to stay and fight, were all scattered everywhere as they fought for their lives and loved ones. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight, most probably in the Room of Requirement as they sought out for the last Horcrux which contained the last piece of Voldemort's soul.

Remus and Tonks, who had decided to stick together in the fight, were found in what's left of the second floor corridor, a huge chunk of concrete wall blasted off from its place and now only bits of rubble was left. Remus carefully walked ahead of his wife to see if anything was amiss, but thankfully there was none.

"How do you think Harry, Ron and Hermione are holding up?" asked Tonks hoarsely, her face weary but her brown eyes alert.

Remus scanned the grounds before them before turning to look at his wife to say, "As always, they would have found the last Horcrux and immediately destroyed it."

Tonks smiled wryly before replying, "You believe that much in them, don't you?"

Her husband smiled a wolfish smile as he said impishly, "No. I have that much faith in them, especially Harry."

There was a loud boom and the ground below them shook so hard the married couple had to hold on the wall for support as to not fall off of what's left of the corridor. The Metamorphmagus and Werewolf stared at each other before letting out a breath of relief.

"That was close," remarked Tonks, slowly steadying herself.

But Remus knew what his wife was thinking as he observed her facial expression more.

"It's going to be alright, love," he said soothingly. "Our son is with Andromeda. Harry will defeat Voldemort in no time, and we will soon live a peaceful and happy life. Nothing can go wrong."

He really should not have said that last bit, though.

The ground below them shook harder than before, and this time it lasted for more than five seconds. Remus and Tonks held on for dear life, and when the shaking stopped, an enormous blaze of fire erupted before their eyes. Maybe it was the dragons, or maybe it was a massive explosion caused by the Death Eaters. Either way, it would have surely killed dozens of people.

"Remus..." Tonks said, her voice trailing off as she turned to look at her husband in fear.

Remus, fear and pain etched on his face, turned his head to the left to also look at his talented yet clumsy wife. "Dora..."

"If we don't survive -"

"Don't think that way, Nymphadora -"

" - I want you to know that - "

"Tonks, I -"

" - I wish I can witness our Teddy grow up and become a fine, young gentleman like his father, but we have to come out alive in the end first before getting that wish fulfilled. I just want to be ready, love - for the best and for the worst. And I just want you to know that not even death can separate me from you. "

Remus stopped short at what he was saying, surprised at the brown-haired woman's words. His face softened as he stared lovingly at her and then replied, "I wish that, too, love."

Another explosion erupted that caused the couple to avert their eyes from each other. They stared in horror at the raging flames coming towards them and knew that they wouldn't make it out alive even if they managed to escape the wrecked corridor. It was too late. The ground shook again for the third time, and it was harder compared to the last two. It really was too late. Any minute now the ground they are currently standing on will give way and, even if they managed to escape, it would be of no use. Either way, what will happen, _will_ happen.

As if in slow motion, Tonks and Remus turned their gazes on each other, and both held out their arms to reach out for the other as they looked back at the raging fire coming towards the castle, towards them. It took a few more seconds but they finally managed to grasp each other's hands, Remus's calloused hand fitting perfectly in Tonks's small and soft hand.

"I love you," he whispered, and for once he did not feel fear - but acceptance at what is about to happen. "Always remember that."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, a tiny smile on her face. "And I always will."

As the fire reached its target and the ground beneath them started to crumble, both locked eyes for the last time and shared one final, loving look before closing their eyes in unison and welcoming their Fate with open arms.

A tragic death, but so beautiful that when the Order members found their remains, what was left of them was two linked hands. A love so strong and pure that proved Death itself cannot separate them from each other.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review, it would mean a whole lot to me. Whether it's positive, negative or constructive criticism - I'll take it professionally. I apologize if it's a bit OOC to your liking, and if you think their deaths are, well, for lack of better term, "pointless". But it's what I interpreted in the movie trailer. Anyhow, go on and surprise me. Thanks for reading if you did. :)<em>


End file.
